


"Our Every Day Heroes"

by jellyfishheart



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, TCUO verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishheart/pseuds/jellyfishheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paper Desi Lopez wrote about his sister that earned him a gold star and a spot on the bulletin board. Maybe one day he'll tell her about it. TCUO verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Our Every Day Heroes"

**Author's Note:**

> Until I can find a hacker or a miracle to access my compromised Word docs, I'll have to put Thunder, Clap Us Open on a small hiatus. (Which is horrible and sad and I hate it and please, always back up your files and don't be stupid like me because one day your computer will die.) In the meantime I feel like the best way to channel my pain is through little add-ons to the TCUO 'verse because I'm incapable of ignoring these characters.
> 
> I now present to you the paper that Desi wrote about Santana that earned him a gold star sticker and a spot on the bulletin board (ch. 4). Thanks for putting up with this crap.

**“Our Every Day Heroes”**

an essay by Desi Lopez

****  
In real life, heroes don’t wear masks and capes. Sometimes they wear crossing guard outfits or firefighter helmets. Sometimes they don’t even wear special clothes and just look like everyone else. I think a real hero is someone who you don’t know is a hero if you just look at them and that’s why I picked my hero to be my sister Santana Lopez.  
  
She’s a cheerleader at McKinley High School and also a glee club singer. She doesn’t do those things all the time, but my parents took me to see her do cheerleading for a football team (her team didn’t win) and to see her and her club sing at a competition and they did win that one. These aren’t the things that make her a hero though. They’re just things that she does.  
  
She says she’s going to be prom queen, which means her whole school will vote for her to win the crown. She says it’s more than just a plastic crown.  
  
There’s a boy who used to do glee club with her but he had to leave because it wasn’t safe anymore. Santana says he was kind of her friend but it was just important that he was safe because everybody needs to be safe at school. So she talked to the strongest boy at her school and decided they would make a club to keep everyone safe and it’s called the Bully Whips. They wear jackets and hats and stop kids from bullying.  
  
Every day she goes to school and if anyone is being mean or doing bad things to other kids she gets them to stop and makes sure that the kids who are bullied are okay. She says she has to make the whole school a safe place so her friend can come back and sing with glee club again.  
  
My mom baked her a cake and put a medal on it with icing and we made Santana blow out candles and make a wish because my mom said she deserved an award for the Bully Whips.  
  
I asked Santana what she wished for and she said that all she wants is for her school to be a safe place for everybody.  
  
And I know it’s really hard for her because she was a mean person when she was in grade ten and grade eleven and she stopped being a bully because she realized it was wrong and now she helps other people realize it’s wrong to make people feel like they’re not safe.  
  
I think if I did something for a really long time it would be hard to stop, but Santana just did it because she needed to do it.  
  
I want to bake her a hundred cakes sometimes. She doesn’t know this but I want to be a Bully Whip when I go to high school and keep other people safe. But I want to do it when I’m not in high school too and that’s harder because you don’t have the jacket and hat and people don’t always listen to you when you tell them it’s not cool to be mean.  
  
But I know you can do it because we were at the library and these boys were throwing garbage at Patches and Santana said if they didn’t stop she would have to take all the good from their lives and they would never be happy again and they ran away and she helped get all the garbage bits of Patches and he said she was a good soul.  
  
She pretended like it wasn’t a big deal but I know it was a really big deal to Patches and I was proud to know that my sister did that.  
  
She does things like that when she thinks no one is paying attention. She doesn’t need her jacket and hat.  
  
I think if you look at her you just see a mean girl who does cheerleading and sings and has all these trophies for cheerleading but not with the football team because they don’t win and she looks like someone who wouldn’t care if you needed help because she would just be with her cheerleading friends or busy doing something important. Or you would think she would be mean to you because she just has a face that looks angry ALL THE TIME except sometimes when you forget she’s a mean girl. She laughs a lot and people don’t see that.  
  
But she really does all these good things and doesn’t like to tell other people about it because bragging isn’t cool and she says she’s just a cool person. She helps make the high school safe for her friends and other kids and she stops bullies not just in her school but in the streets too and she wants to change the world.  
  
I’m proud that she’s my big sister and that she’s making the world safe. I know it’s hard because there’s no one to make sure things are safe for her and people don’t really ever thank her except when my mom made her a cake.  
  
On my birthday I’m going to wish that people stop being so scared of her and help her make things safe.  
  
Santana is my hero because it’s easy to just be mean but she knows that everyone needs to be safe so she does hard things to make sure that everybody is safe.  
  
She should be everybody’s hero because she doesn’t need to wear an outfit or tell everyone what she does.  
  
She knows that somebody needs to do it and she’s not scared.


End file.
